


a soldier's cloak died purple

by himbostratus



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbostratus/pseuds/himbostratus
Summary: antony reflects on phillippi. please enjoy my sappho references they made me feel clever





	a soldier's cloak died purple

The countryside has shivered into disquietude,

rashes of lavender rise above the blood

and stone, and soon the gods and fortune

will leave by the violent tide, bereaving fresh discord

to the west. Where the sun sets gory,

I will recrudesce. But not now. It is not painful to think of

His death. 

Or  _ his  _ death.  _ ( _ Rich as you are, death will finish you.  _ ) _

One grief stripped upon the rostra for the recess

of my tomorrow, and the other locked away

a flower pressed to my chest, to savour yesterday.  _ ( _ Afterwards, no one will remember.  _ ) _

I have been accustomed to this -

for abandonment - for so long. But still, his face haunts

me. I can see that violent violet again, his blood fading amethyst

in my sleep. And holding him, and laying him down

to rest in Roman scarlet, I watched his apotheosis of flames

that let him finally let him go

as he withers to nameless ash. And see

how even he, on his way down from heaven, did not

get to keep that soldier’s cloak died purple.

_ ( _ Or want you.  _ ) _


End file.
